Total Drama Island V2!
by AngelGamer25
Summary: Camp Wawanakwa is back above water and ready for another season, but this one is different! In this season, 22 contestants who have NEVER seen an episode of Total Drama come on to completely redo season one, with one member of the original cast coming and helping reek havoc with each challenge. Who will be the next one million dollar winner? (Warning: Mature Content!)(Closed!)
1. Chapter 1

The scene fades in from black, revealing the once sunk Camp Wawanakwa now above water and stabilized. A zoom in shows the dock where a well known and much hated host stands, a shit-eating grin on his face as per usual.

"Hello everyone! Man, I bet you guys thought this place was down and out for the count! Trust me, I did too," he said as he sauntered across the pier. "But the producers wanted another season so bad that they actually hired a construction crew to resurface the place and keep it stable! And I of course thought, why not make this a throw back season!"

The screen flashes to various places on the island: the mess hall, the cabins, the confessional, the woods and the cave. "As a remembrance of the very first season of Total Drama, we are going to do it all over again. Same challenges, same prizes, but the one difference is this: and entire cast of 22 new contestants who have never EVER watched a single episode of any of the seasons!"

The screen goes back to Chris on the pier in a beach chair beside Chef in a chair as well. Chris's eyebrows furrow as he gives an irritates smile. "I can't believe people haven't watched this show though. It's great!" He looked to Chef, who rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. We have a fun addition though. For each challenge, we will bring back an original member from the season one cast to help judge or help bring some mayhem to the new contestants lives! Oh, and one more thing. This cast will now be 19+! That's right, that means more un-bleeped swears, more terrible choices effected by the use of smuggled alcohol and cigarettes, and even some saucier hook-ups! Don't ask me how the network approved this, because I have no fucking clue other than we are being moved to a later show time."

The screen flashes one last time to show Chris standing in the middle of the dock again. "So get ready for another year of gnarly challenges, disgusting food-" in the background, Chef is heard shouting a "Hey!" at Chris, "-and alliances that are bound to fall apart in three episodes! Get ready for the new season of: Total. Drama. Island, V2!"

 **I will be asking for 21 characters from you guys! I'm going to be entering my own character, but I need others of course! So, for everyone who would like to enter this, please fill out all the information below and post it as a review on this story! Only the first 21 will be entered and please only submit one per person, unless you have a good idea for twins and/or BFF's/Bro's.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (if any):**

 **Age (19-22):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Preference:**

 **Looking for romance?: Y/N**

 **Height (short for gender, average for gender, tall for gender):**

 **Body Shape (skinny, average, bigger, built, curvy, etc):**

 **Hair Cut:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Shape:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Constant outfit:**

 **Sleep wear:**

 **Swimsuit:**

 **Tattoos:**

 **Piercings:**

 **Talent:**

 **Fear/Phobia:**

 **Favorite Animal:**

 **Least Favorite Animal:**

 **Favorite Food:**

 **Alignment (Lawful Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Evil, etc.)(if you need help with this, just Google search alignment charts and their meanings):**

 **Do they have an accent? If so, what kind?:**

 **Do they smoke? Drink?:**

 **Personality/Character Description:**

 **Audition Tape:**


	2. Final Update Before Chapter Posting

_Hello everyone! I have the final cast! I've already started planning the guests for each challenge, arrival to the island, teams, even a few eliminations already. It is still a rough draft, but it's progress! I will be working on chapters as often as I can, but I also have work to juggle and some other personal things. I will work on messaging each and every one of you about stuff on your characters as they arise. Here is the final cast:  
_

 ** _Boys:_**

 ** _1- Clay Levandrowski (PRAKNASTY)  
_**

 ** _2- Yoshihisa Shimazu (Kunnaki)  
_**

 ** _3- Iehisa Shimazu (TDI 4 Ever)  
_**

 ** _4- Jay Collins (mmess23)  
_**

 ** _5- Huckleberry Carpenter (ComplicatedYetSimple)  
_**

 ** _6- Zubin Wadia (decoy73)  
_**

 ** _7- Jamie Diamond (101romansoldier)  
_**

 ** _8- Jason Cooper (Cloud4012)  
_**

 ** _9- Maleko Aqua (AngelGamer25)  
_**

 ** _10- Blythe Thao (guest)  
_**

 ** _11- Larry Wade (Haylieboyd)  
_**

 _ **Girls:**_

 _ **1- Ji-U Song (AngelGamer25)  
**_

 _ **2- Nana Varushkin (Bloodylilcorpse)  
**_

 _ **3- Mavelle (Kendrawitw)  
**_

 _ **4- Victoria (Haylieboyd)  
**_

 _ **5- Nadia Chekhov (moka evans)  
**_

 _ **6- Renee Sabrina Mane (Haylieboyd)  
**_

 _ **7- Ainsley Kato (RFtheGreat)  
**_

 _ **8- Charlie Mae (Kunnaki)  
**_

 _ **9- Ruby Norman (zombiefear101)  
**_

 _ **10- Julia Worthstone (Dha3000)  
**_

 _ **11- Lori Wade (Haylieboyd)  
**_

 _I'm excited to start, so be ready for the beginning of Total Drama Island V2!  
_


End file.
